


Scattered Pieces

by blingyeol



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingyeol/pseuds/blingyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate might not exist, but coincidences do. Just like second chances, which can sometimes change a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Pieces

Sungjong inspected the layer of dust on his index finger with utter disgust. He made yet another imaginary note alongside buying toilet paper and reporting broken washing machine: to make a big cleaning as soon as possible. Resolutely throwing his backpack onto the desk, he frowned at the books lined up on the shelves. The room looked almost haunted, as if someone hasn't lived there in a long time. Yet his roommate has obviously moved in before him, apparently not minding the mess. A feeling that he's not going to like this boy whoever he is already crossed Sungjong's mind.

He also had a bad feeling he might have brought too many things with him. Two full boxes of clothes, a smaller one with books and a considerably larger one with food didn't tell otherwise. Considering he wanted to start a new life here in Seoul, he was too clingy over his belongings. When a thoroughly folded pile of clothes fell onto the dusty floor as he tripped over one of the boxes, Sungjong almost cried out.

„Need help?“

He sighed before turning around to answer. „No thanks, I just-“

A ridiculously tall boy with cherry lips was standing at the door, his smile fading when their eyes met. It could have been disappointment, dispair or even anger, Sungjong wasn't sure. What he was sure about was that he's the most unlucky person in the world.

„Sungjong,“ escaped through those cherry lips.

„You,“ came as a response, in a voice even colder then the taller boy's.

Sungyeol tried to do something with his hands because they felt awkward but couldn't think of anything else then stuffing them into pockets. „Are you my new roommate?“

„No.“

„But aren't these your things? I recognize that white coat and-“

„I'm going to the students' office and getting myself relocated, now move out of the door will you.“

 

The wet fringe stuck onto his forehead, making the tips longer and a bother in his eyes. But Sungjong didn't push them aside, he simply stood there as a newly sculpted statue, the rain making him soaked to the skin. It was good. Like this no one could notice him crying. Like this the egg yolk smeared onto his jacket could wash off.

„Sungjong-ah!“ The tall figure of Lee Sungyeol came dancing through the puddles, holding an umbrella of a tent size. „How come you didn't bring your umbrella?“

The younger one didn't respond nor even move an inch. Then Sungyeol noticed the yolk sadly dripping down Sungjong's white coat, dying it yellow. „How did this happen?“

When Sungjong didn't reply again, he continued talking as if he'd get an answer anyway. „Say the names and I'll go beat them up! How can they do something like this, the white coat was so pretty on you too...“

„I can't do this anymore, Sungyeol.“

„Let's take you to my place, it's closer and-“

„I'm saying we're over.“ Sungjong finally looked up, his eyes still wet with tears. „Our friendship is. Because we've never dated to begin with but everyone assumes we do.“

The familiar gummy smile was Sungyeol's response as usual. „Who cares about what they think? Let them be.“

„I would if they let me be!“ the younger one retorted, arms spreading out. „I've been teased, thrown things at, laughed at, my locker got drawn on and it's all because of you. Because you're a selfish jerk.“

„Am I?“ The smile was gone and the expression on Sungyeol's face was something Sungjong has never seen before.

He didn't mean to continue, but once he was in a rage he couldn't stop. „It was you who forced a kiss upon me in front of all those people. I didn't ask you to do so, I never said I liked you!“ He paused to catch a breath. „In fact I detest you and your happy-go-lucky attitude. No matter how much I'd get bullied all you'd do was say that it's going to be allright. But it's not!“

Sungyeol's lips moved to speak but before they could form a word, Sungjong took over again.

„I don't ever want to see you again.“ He wasn't crying. In fact he was far from tearing up now when anger filled him up and the usually cute face turned into an oddly distorted one.

 

The office lady looked up to him with a bored face and factually said: „Students aren't allowed to change rooms until the room exchange applying date is set.“

„And when is that?“ Sungjong asked, biting on his lips.

The lady pretended to look through papers scattered on her desk. „You will be notified through e-mail.“

„But when does the applying period usually start?“

„As I said, you will be notified.“

Sungjong sighed, trying to remain calm. „The thing is this is kind of urgent.“ There's no way he'd want to stay in the same room as Lee Sungyeol. In fact, he would prefer to study on a completely different school than him.

„If it's urgent then you have to check your e-mail frequently for the apply announcement.“

Instead of going back to the room, Sungjong aimlessly wandered around the campus. He thought back to the moment he saw Sungyeol for the last time. After that they didn't contact each other and he had no idea they applied for the same school.

„I think I didn't introduce myself yet.“

Sungjong blinked, staring at the boy suddenly stepping into his route.

„My name's Lee Sungyeol and I'm a third year student here at Myongji, majoring in acting.“

That had Sungjong puzzled, leaving no room to frown at Sungyeol or be angry in any other way.

„I thought we could start over,“ Sungyeol shrugged his shoulders.

„No, thanks. My last words are still valid.“ Sungjong turned about and started walking away.

But the older one didn't intend to give up. „I've missed you. And here no one knows about _that_ , so I thought that maybe we could be friends again?“ Sungyeol ended in a question tone, nervously shifting his weight.

 

Truth be told there were days when Sungjong questioned his decision, cursed himself and simply wanted to run away. Lee Sungyeol wasn't one of those friends you'd cancel promises with and make ridiculous excuses just because you don't feel like being with them. In fact he was fun to be around. And if it wasn't for that tiny detail that he was in love with him, Sungjong's decision to be friends wouldn't be doubted.

There were no stolen kisses nor excessive skinship but Sungjong could tell anyway.

„Can you stop?“

„I'm not doing anything,“ Sungyeol objected, all face of innocence.

„You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes.“

Sungyeol cluelessly blinked. „For your information I was staring through the window, not at you.“

A pause in which the younger one shot him a look of disbelief and remarked: „You're sitting by the window, Sungyeol.“

„So what? There happens to be more interesting things on the other side. Look, it's Everland!“

Tips of castle towers and the highest roller-coaster spots flashed past, soon to be replaced by a highway. The bus travel from Yongin to the south parts of Seoul proved to be longer than Sungjong would ever believe. He'd close his eyes, tried to sleep. But there would still be that unpleasant feeling.

 

This friday evening turned out be the biggest let down ever. Friends they were supposed to meet at the Gangnam bus station didn't show up in an hour, not responding to phone calls or messages. They were most likely enjoying themselves somewhere, not caring about two icicles frozen to the ground.

It didn't take much effort to get Sungjong into the closest club. It was warm and maybe offered a prospect of meeting new friends. All in all it was better then waiting for a bus back to Yongin and having to deal with Sungyeol's obsessive staring so soon again.

Unfortunately for Sungjong there were worse things then staring.

„No one's looking,“ the cherry lips pleaded, drawing dangerously close to the younger boy's bare skin.

Sungjong lightly pushed him away. „That's not the point. You're drunk and you don't really want this.“ Seconds after he realized it should have been _I don't really want this._

Sungyeol grinned, persistent in getting closer to the more sober one. „I do want it though.“

Honestly he wasn't sure anymore. In the life of that sixteen years old boy were no doubts. Sungyeol was a friend. Not a best friend neither just an acquaintance, simply something in between. When he tried to climb the ladder up and beyond, Sungjong built a wall that got broken through once and now it was getting completely shattered to pieces.

They didn't taste like cherries. There was a tint of a _soju_ and beer mixed with Sungjong's makkoli. Sungyeol's hand firmly pressed onto his neck, deepening the kiss. It was miles distant from that peck hardly lasting a second. In the way their tongues circled around, curled and explored the insides was experience or maybe maturity.

The game of tongues was broken when there was a need to breathe. Sungjong pulled away, unwillingly but resolutely. „Not here.“

Sungyeol scanned the room, spotting at least two or three couples making out, the rest either dancing or laughing over drinks. It was almost morning; there was hardly anyone left sober or still caring about their surroundings. But he respected the younger one's words, right now his affection probably depended on that.

„Let's get out.“

Checking his cellphone, Sungjong reminded him: „It's still not time for subway though. Are we taking a taxi?“

Sungyeol shrugged his shoulders. „We'll see. I think we both need some fresh air first.“

 _You need fresh air, I'm not the one who drank somaek whole night_. „Okay, whatever. As long as you don't try anything while someone can see us.“

„You didn't stop me,“ the older one protested as they dressed up in coats and scarfs. „I did give you time to do that.“

Even if he tried, there was no logic Sungjong could use to argument with. No matter how much he disliked not being able to reason out something, this just didn't make sense. A few years ago he'd swear that he'll never date Lee Sungyeol, or any other _boy_ in that matter.

„I just don't want anyone to know about us,“ Sungjong said in the end, leaving the rest blank.

That one sentence however made Sungyeol smile brightly with his gums sticking out. „ _Us_ ,“ he repeated, wrapping hands around Sungjong's arm and dangerourly nearing his face.

„ _Yah_!“

 

Cheeks still flushed from the chilly air outside didn't have any time to return to normal. As soon as the door closed behind them, their lips hastily joined, tongues twisting again. They dropped a few upper layers of clothes in the proccess, occassionally breaking the kisses but greedily stealing more again.

The dormitory felt calm and silent and when Sungjong's moan cut through the air, he froze for a moment. He was sure his heartbeat could be heard, pounding faster with each stroke Sungyeol's hands made around his chest, hips, back. The skinny jeans started to be too tight. His own hands, still a bit stiff from the cold, wandered into the coarse, thick hair as he stole another kiss.

Now it was Sungyeol who interrupted, fixedly staring into the younger one's eyes. „I'm not forcing you into anything, am I?“

Sungjong shook his head, his deer-like eyes reflecting the stare.

There was it, hidden for all those years. To the younger boy Sungyeol was a light-hearted, easy-going kid that failed to take others into account, or so he believed. He didn't know him well enough.

As precious as the moment was, Sungyeol however proceeded to ruin it. „I definitely am forcing you,“ he decided on his own, ignoring the obvious answer. He widened the space between them, drawing in cold air.

„You're not,“ Sungjong denied, attempting to close the distance again.

„Nope, you're definitely just drunk and we better stop.“

Sungjong rolled his eyes and whined. „You know that's not true.“ His hands reached to grab Sungyeol's shirt, pulling him closer. „I want you,“ he whispered, lips almost touching the ear.

He didn't see Sungyeol's lips widening in a mischievous smile somewhere behind his back. Ceasing to play, Sungyeol swiftly continued where he left. Hands trailing around the bare skin, last pieces of clothes dropped onto the ground.

It felt weird being naked, the silence and cold air surrounding them. They slowly moved towards bed, Sungjong making steps backwards while keeping their bodies close. Then he sat down, finally being in the appropriate position to encircle fingers around Sungyeol's cock, bringing his mouth closer.

Sungyeol's face turned into a scale of expressions, raging from a slight embarrassment to biting his lips in an attempt to silence the groaning. Sungjong was good. Sliding forward and back with such ease, tongue touching the tip of the penis and making it painfully throb.

Eventually he squatted, reaching out for a kiss. He could taste a bit of himself in Sungjong's mouth. Hands straying down Sungjong's curvy spine, lifting up his bottom and laying him down almost in slow-motion. What comes from here was something Sungyeol anticipated, yet feared.

A few more kisses on the skin, licking and sucking on that slim neck of Sungjong's. The younger one's legs crawled up his body, crossing under his butt. Sungjong's slender body beneath him couldn't look more hot, yet it also seemed so petite and fragile; he didn't want to hurt it.

„I _really_ want you,“ sweet voice flew to Sungyeol's ears.

When he hesitated a bit more, Sungjong slided out from beneath him. Hot air escaping his mouth brushed over Sungyeol's neck. He wasn't given much time to object. Not that he would, but the fast pace confused him. His back met the cotton bedsheet. Sungjong positioned himself above his hips, body bending down to kiss him sweetly, with a little smirk hiding in the corner.

Sungyeol run over the slim body now rising above him. The milky white skin gave off an eerie feeling in the dim light. He couldn't hold back the moan when Sungjong guided his cock inside himself. Giving up the wonderful view for a while, he pulled the boy down, clashing their mouths together. Sungyeol's hips raised up, slowly at first but picking up speed soon. Maybe too soon. Rhytmically stroking Sungjong's member, he earned a few low-voiced whines.

The way Sungjong's body bent with each thrust, drops of sweat getting smeared by Sungyeol's hands, he loved it all. Their hands constantly moving, appreciating the curves, exploring the spots that made the other give out pleasant moans. Everything was new.

Their pace fastened and became somewhat out of sync. Sungjong's voice cut through their sighs, possibly reaching through walls, but they couldn't care less now. The curved body stretched out, Sungjong threw his head back, almost losing balance and falling over. He came first, sticky cum spreading over Sungyeol's belly.

Burying fingers into Sungjong's back and dragging him down, he was close to reaching his own climax. Hips bucking up hastily and erratically for a few more seconds before they loosened up as he came.

The position was too uncomfortable to stay in now that all the weariness seized them. Sungjong collapsed by his side, arms stretching out to grap a blanket and cover their bare bodies.

There was so much Sungyeol wished to say, he didn't know where to start.

„Good night,“ came from Sungjong, who burried his face onto his chest, hands crumpled like a baby.

Words to be said or things to be done still have a lot of space to happen. For now, they needed a rest. Knowing that, Sungjong still couldn't turn his mind off. Before embracing sleep, his thoughts trailed back to the times they were school friends. The person lying here, pecking his forehead and putting an arm around him seemed like someone completely else. And there Sungjong realized. Sungyeol was like scattered pieces of broken glass. One second you'd think you found them all and the other you'd find one hiding under the bed and another under a wardrobe. It was always tiring to look for them, but once you succeeded it made you feel soothed and happy. And Sungjong was glad he didn't give up the search.


End file.
